There is proposed a new way of controlling a game progression in a video game apparatus using gestures (including postures, gests or the like) by a player instead of controlling of a controller by the player. There is proposed a technique of in, for example, Patent Document 1 or the like by a game operation using poses or gestures of a player.
In the above new way of the video game apparatus, a technique called bone structure tracking is used to recognize gestures of the player and realize a game progression corresponding to the recognized gestures. The bone structure tracking is a technique of recognizing a characteristic end (a head, an arm, a body, a leg or the like), assumes positions of a bone (ossis) and a joint (arthro) inside the characteristic end, and tracks a motion of the bone and the joint based on information of postures of the player acquired by a camera or a depth sensor (i.e., an instrument which measures distances between a sensor of a camera and each position on an object to be captured by the camera).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-68315